Safe Heaven
by khryztall
Summary: Sebastian comes home late, and his family is there to welcome him back.


Inspired by an entry from Seb's diary. He feels like the kind of dad who would pamper his daughter, but be overprotective when the time comes. I also wanted to explore the relationship between Myra and Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Sebastian stayed late at the station, held back by some fucking old paperwork that was due for last week and he didn't care to do before. He would have postponed it more if it wasn't for Joseph nagging his ass until he finally crave in. Sebastian would rather be with his wife and little princess than squaring his ass for this shit.<p>

It was too damn long before he finished, the previous pile taking all space in his deck no longer in sight, ready crawl back into bed and wrap his arms around Myra.

When he does get out of the station it's almost midnight. He thinks for ways to mess with his partner next morning, feeling a bit vengeful at the sound of his back cracking for sitting so long. Sebastian makes it home exactly at 12.45, the sight of his home brings a smile to his face and he forgets anything about payback or Joseph.

Sebastian didn't care to look twice at what he did after entering his home, accustomed to that single routine every day. Leaves his shoes beside the door, his coat and tie neatly over the hanger, and hides his gun before he turns right to the kitchen.

The light coming from the living room makes him stop. He doesn't expect anyone to be awake at this hour, less of all his heavily pregnant wife. Who so far has always gone to bed before eleven, with him close to watch out for her. He curses his damn paperwork again and proceeds to walk into the dim room.

"Cariño, there's a tv upstairs. You shouldn't be resting there." Sebastian greets Myra with a soft kiss to her temple and then to her mouth, tasting the barest hint of a midnight snack in the lips of his wife "I'd have taken the flan upstairs if you asked. " Sebastian says after taking the seat besides Myra, the couch long enough for them both to drop asleep when they come home too tired to walk upstairs.

Myra laughs, her face lights up and he swears there is nothing more beautiful than her in the entire world. He hums happy at the touch of Myra's hand caressing his face, the small pad of her thumb traces the outline of his jaw and he feels the luckiest bastard ever " Couldn't sleep, our little girl was restless" Myra points out shifting in the couch until she rests comfortably against his chest. He wraps his arm around her, placing his back to the armrest so they're both laying on the old couch " She's just like you, love, such a worrywart."

" I think I'm fine with that " Sebastian places his palm open on her belly, below the sweatshirt and in contact with her warm skin. He swells with joy and wishes these two month left would just hurry up. He can't wait to meet his little princess " I don't have to worry about some brat trying to mess with her if she is like me" Sebastian smiles proudly, his leg jerks when Myra slaps his thigh. They're both laughing like kids.

" I don't know, dear, You're very handsome" Myra wraps her fingers with Sebastian's, both hands laying on their own miracle. She turns her face to him, soft breaths crashing with the rough skin of his neck "Our dear Lily will be a real beauty if she takes after you, boys will come everyday-"

"Sobre mis restos!" Sebastian interrupts, a sour look on his face at the vivid image of his baby girl with any asshole on the city "Dating is now forbidden unless you're thirty. Married too"

Sebastian grins when they feel a clear kick with their hands " See, she approves"

"So you say" Myra kisses his jaw, a light touch just under his ear " Truth is, she just misses her dear papa" Myra doesn't move from the hollow of his neck, and her words tickle when they reach him. "We thought you weren't going to come home" Sebastian closes his eyes and feels another strong kick under his hand. Myra's voice has become quieter, almost asleep, and the little kick makes him think

"I will always come." Sebastian mutes the tv, and the remote ends somewhere on the floor. His other hand then lowers over Myra's hearth, wrapping her and Lily safely inside his arms "Both to you and your mother, nothing will ever stop me if you ever need me" Sebastian promises, pressing his nose to Myra's soft hair.

Sebastian feels like a cry baby over such a thing. "Don't be a worrywart, you will be an amazing father" Myra murmurs and falls quiet again. She takes a few calm breaths, like she is fast asleep, before talking one more time " She knows you will. "

Sebastian blames his tiredness and the warm present of his family, but he does not regret the tears that escape his eyes. He falls asleep like that, surrounded by the ones he loves, and hopes for the time he can show this same feeling to his future daughter.


End file.
